The purpose of this study was to determine whether hypertensive subjects would show a circadian variation of platelet aggregability as previously documented in normal subjects and subjects with coronary artery disease. The effect of the long-acting antihypertensive agent, Nadolol, on platelet aggregation, blood pressure and plasma catecholamine levels was also studied.